disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Joven MacGuffin
El Joven MacGuffin es un personaje secundario de la película animada 2012 de Disney / Pixar, Brave. Es el hijo de Lord MacGuffin, y uno de los pretendientes que compiten por la mano de la princesa Merida en matrimonio. Personalidad A pesar de su gran tamaño y su fuerza mayor, el Joven MacGuffin es un muchacho tranquilo, apacible y muy tímido. Él habla en un escocés muy raro que es incomprensible para la mayoría, por lo que su padre debe reiterar en su nombre. Historia Como el hijo mayor de lord MacGuffin, el joven MacGuffin se convirtió en uno de los tres pretendientes de la princesa Mérida. Durante su presentación, demostró su fuerza al romper un tronco con sus manos desnudas, pero estaba claro que se sentía incómodo al estar frente a una audiencia. Cenó con otros dos pretendientes de Mérida, el joven Macintosh y Wee Dingwall, pero se excusó para unirse a la cacería de osos del rey Fergus a través del castillo. Más tarde, durante el discurso de Mérida ante los Señores acerca de dejar que sus hijos decidieran su propio destino, el joven MacGuffin admitió a su padre lo injusto que pensaba que era la competencia de compromiso para ellos y Mérida. Participó involuntariamente en la caza de la reina Elinor en su forma de oso, y estaba presente cuando volvió a la forma humana. Al final de la película, en la despedida de los otros clanes, accidentalmente empujó al joven Macintosh del muelle. Galería JovenGuffin_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Joven MacGuffin como ciudadano en Disney INFINITY 2.0. Curiosidades * De acuerdo con su actor de voz original, Kevin McKidd, el joven MacGuffin iba a ser el pretendiente de Mérida antes de decidir que se quedaría sola. Sin embargo, en una entrevista con McKidd, mencionó que al joven MacGuffin, de hecho, le interesa Merida románticamente. En una nota relacionada, en una de las escenas eliminadas, Merida muestra interés en él, pero luego se decepciona porque no podía entenderlo. La escena fue desechada porque querían centrarse en el amor entre una madre y su hija. * En la versión original, el joven MacGuffin habla un dialecto del lenguaje escocés conocido como Doric. El dórico se habla tradicionalmente en la costa noreste de Escocia, entre Inverness y Stonehaven. Kevin McKidd, un orador escocés, pidió el uso de Doric, Las líneas fueron pensadas originalmente para ser en jerga: ** Gif he war a wee bit closer A coud lob a caber at him, ye ken ( "Si estuviera un poco más cerca yo podría arrojar un tronco de árbol a él, ya sabes.") ** It's jist nae fair makin us ficht for the hand o the quine that disnae want any bit o it. Ken? ("No es justo hacernos luchar por la mano de la chica que no quiere tener nada que ver con esto, entiendes?"). ** Since yer sayin' it an' ah wisn't there t' see it maself, I'll gae ahead and take yer word fer it though.("Ya que lo usted está diciendo yo no estaba allí para verlo por mí mismo, voy a seguir adelante y tomar su palabra.") * Un MacGuffin (o McGuffin) es un término de la jerga de la industria cinematográfica que se define vagamente como un elemento o evento de la trama de otra manera sin importancia que, sin embargo, impulsa la trama hacia adelante. En este caso, los tres pretendientes son sólo un medio por el cual escalar la tensión entre la princesa y la reina. Categoría:Personajes de Brave Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0